User blog:Telaruhn/Aldric, The Elder Guardian
Yes, it's that time again - another champion concept from the vault! It's a support-tank champion, known as Aldric, with a kit adept at softening blows and disengaging. By using shields, healing over time, blocking autoattacks, knocking back enemies, and even creating a santuary that prevents damage, this champion is sure to protect your precious teammates from certain despair. Aldric has gone through lots of iterations, so please, let me know what you think! |alttype = |date = TBA |health = 8 |attack = 3 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 6 |hp = 425 (+82) |mana = 242 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+2.6%) |range = 125 (Melee) |armor = 12 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.0 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.5) |speed = 340 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }} Abilities for 5 seconds. Additional shields that are applied within 10 seconds of the first will be 50% as effective. }} | . }} }} Aldric throws a magical hammer in the target direction, dealing magic damage in a line and stunning all foes hit, and displacing them to the end of the skillshot’s range. |leveling= |range=1100 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} | }} Aldric leashes target ally, healing them over 2 seconds. During the heal duration, Aldric cannot perform basic attacks, but all basic attacks targeted at the ally being healed are blocked. This ability can be cast again at any time to end the effect early. |leveling= |range=900 |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Allied champions gain bonus movement speed when walking towards Aldric. This does not affect Aldric himself. |description2= Aldric calls to arms, dealing magic damage in an area around him and increasing his armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. Allied champions in the area gain half of the defense bonuses for the same duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=450 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Aldric jumps to target allied champion, shouting and creating a barrier in a 400-radius area that deals magic damage and knocks back enemies. The barrier lasts for 4 seconds, which causes allied champions in the area to gain 100% damage reduction from all non-turret sources outside of the area. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana }} | }} Quotes Upon Selection *''"We all seek sanctuary. What say you?"'' Attacking *''“I do what I must.”'' *''"It is my sacred duty."'' *''“For my brothers and sisters!”'' *''“I hurt those who hurt my family.”'' *''“This is their final judgement.”'' *''“Destroy the unjust.”'' *''"To arms!"'' Movement *''"Order, be praised."'' *''"Where to?"'' *''"Runeterra needs our help."'' *''"I shall not tarry."'' *''"Making strides."'' *''"With virtue and honor."'' *''"Defense is the best offense."'' *''"Beware!"'' *''"In the darkness, there is light."'' *''"I'll guard the way."'' *''"I have no other destiny."'' *''"All this death only make me stronger."'' *''“Protect those who cannot protect themselves.”'' *''"Remember who the real enemy is."'' Taunt *''"What about you? There's no saving you."'' *''"You're just as foul as the rest of them!"'' Joke *''"You think this is a joke?"'' *''"I don't have a sense of humor."'' Upon Using Sanctuary *''"This is it!"'' *''"Preservation!"'' *''"Holy ground!"'' Changelog Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions